


Party like it's 1942 only it's not.

by dramapunk



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Parties, M/M, Mistletoe, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Mistletoe square on my trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party like it's 1942 only it's not.

Bucky is at Stark’s Christmas Party, and in all honestly Christmas parties haven’t changed that much over time, booze, cheery music, dancing, and people kissing each other. It’s kind of a comfort that somethings really don’t change, and the things he had watched change from behind the thick fog of what the Redroom had done to him, well he only found trouble with a few of them. 

Mostly things having to do with the way people talked at the pictures, movies, right they where called movies now, not that he’d really give a shit about calling them movies or pictures, he’d jokingly said the word talkies one day and Stark had thought he was being serious until Bucky rolled his eyes at him and called him an ageist. Yeah he knew how to work the internet and look up shit. He wasn’t stupid, he’d just been brainwashed for a few decades, and anyway movies had sound before he was born. 

But yeah the Stark Christmas party, it was big and showy, but at the same time it was filled with the friends and pseudo family he’d built in the year since Steve demanded he remembered who he was and is. And well when Steve demands something, when using a powerful magical item, who is Bucky to say no. Well honestly Bucky could never say no to Steve, even when they were growing up. 

He takes a slow sip of his drink and grins watching Steve talk to a couple of kids who must have come to the party with their parents. 

He watches the smile on Steve’s face, and it puts a smile smile on his face, he’s probably telling them some PG version of one his many adventures, or about the time he punched Hitler. The thought makes Bucky snort a little. 

As the kids run back off to their parents to tell them about meeting Captain America, Bucky works his way through the crowd over to Steve smiling. “Your good at that you know?” 

“Good at what?” Steve asks stretching his legs a little after getting off the floor with the kids. 

“Talking to small humans.” Bucky replies taking a small sip from his glass. 

“I had a lot of practice on the USO tours, and well I like them, and you wouldn’t be bad at it yourself.” Steve says taking the glass from Bucky’s hand and taking a sip of his own. 

Bucky rolls his eyes at the blond both at his words and the drink stealing, “I’m a little too intimidating for the media circuit and the kids parties.” He snorts swiping the glass back. 

“You are not, they had to talk to those kids at the Children’s hospital, and there are t-shirts with you on them.” Bucky scowls at that a little and shrugs. 

“I suppose, but I’m no Steve Rogers, I like to think I’m a little hipper than that.” He teases softly and maybe deflecting a little as well. 

“Says the 94 year old who just said hip.” Steve nudges Bucky a little and looks up at the ceiling and smirks. 

“Wait a damn minute there is nothing wrong with the word hip, wha....” Bucky follows Steve gaze up and chuckles a little. “Really?” 

“It’s Starks Christmas Party, and it’s a tradition I suppose.” Steve says expression going a little soft around the edges. 

“Point. But you know... this is just gonna...” Bucky shrugs 

“Confirm everything those magazines keep saying about us?” He laughs a little rubbing the back of his neck

“Yeah.” Bucky nods. 

“Not a problem for me.” 

“Not a problem for me either Cap.” Bucky’s lips twitch up and he puts his drink on a passing tray as metal fingers wrap around Steve’s tie and pull him in for a sound kiss. 

 

“WOOOOO PARTY LIKE IT’S 1942.” Bucky hears Stark yell and raises his free hand to flip Stark off smirking against Steve’s lips. 

Steve pulls back a little, laughing softly “Buck, there are kids here...” 

“Please it’s not anything they haven’t seen on that MTV old man.” Bucky chuckles but he lowers the finger and pulls Steve in for another kiss, while the blond is still laughing.


End file.
